


Till Next Time

by izzylawliet



Series: Dark and Twisted [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Homicide/Suicide, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Psychopaths In Love, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Pact, references to murder, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: They didn't have much time, so they made use of what time they did have.Last part of the series, but could technically be read alone.





	Till Next Time

The sirens passed by their current hideout, but they both knew that it wouldn’t be long until they were discovered. But that was okay, because they were together and they had had a run that not many could have claimed to have. 

Taekwoon was smiling as he presses against Hongbin’s cheek, feeling that hot breath over his ear and he ended up laughing softly while his long fingers curled under the thin shirt that hadn’t protected Hongbin out in the cold, but he was okay now. He was slowly warming up with Taekwoon’s fingers now drifting over his skin. They would be okay together, here. 

_ How much time do you think we have? _ Taekwoon asked in the softest of whispers, continuing to push that shirt up and removing it from Hongbin’s broad shoulders, looking over the skin that had slowly started to accumulate cuts over the time they’d been together at his own hand, at Hongbin’s urging. 

_ Not long. _ Hongbin whispered in return, turning to take Taekwoon’s mouth in a tender kiss, slow and drawn out because this would be the last time in which they would ever be together. And Hongbin did love Taekwoon. Very much.  _ We’re going to do it, right? Will you do it for me? _

Taekwoon glanced down to the cold blade he felt brush against the back of his hand, seeing that Hongbin was holding it with shaking fingers, his grip almost lax enough to drop it from his grasp entirely. Taekwoon’s long fingers slipped around the handle of the knife and he pulled it from Hongbin’s palm. 

_ Yes, of course. _

It was almost too easy at that point. He’d become so accustomed to cutting flesh that it didn’t take added effort to put the proper amount of force behind the blade when drawing it across skin. He didn’t look from Hongbin’s eyes as he plunged the knife deep and slow between Hongbin’s ribs. It would be a slow death, one in which Hongbin would bleed out before any of his organs failed. It would be the least painful of them all. 

Hongbin’s eyes didn’t leave Taekwoon’s either, not as the knife penetrated his body and he let out a strangled gasp of pain, though pleasure was evident as he pressed closer to his partner in all of this. He should have known that Taekwoon would keep him upright, though. His long arm circled Hongbin’s thin waist and helped guide him down to the old, dirty couch of the hideout. His breath was labored at that point, but it wasn’t just from the wound. It was from a thousand other things. 

_ Taekwoon...make love to me.  _ Hongbin demanded in his usual way and wasn’t surprised when Taekwoon set the knife on the ground and joined Hongbin on the couch, laying over him with the intention of doing just that. He would never let his love go without anything that Taekwoon could offer to him. 

Their clothes were moved slowly, methodically as Taekwoon took in every sight before him, every bared inch of skin as though he’d never seen anything so precious. Hongbin was beautiful, angelic in his perfection and Taekwoon was saddened that this would be the last time he would see it. He hadn’t enjoyed it enough in their time together. He made sure that Hongbin wasn’t jolted too much, wasn’t too excited in all of it. His heart would end up beating faster and he’d bleed out sooner, and they couldn’t have that until Taekwoon gave Hongbin his last wish.

When Taekwoon laid over him one more time, he was bare of clothing and a hand between them was guiding his length into the other man. Soft gasps escaped from both of them as Hongbin wrapped around Taekwoon entirely. He held him close, coaxed him to move, soothed the worry that he’d bleed too heavily if they went too fast. 

_ We don’t have much time,  _ Hongbin reminded him.

_ I wish I could love you for eternity, _ Taekwoon responded. 

_ Don’t worry, you will. _

Their mouths met as Taekwoon rocked deep into him each and every time, ensuring that Hongbin was left gasping after every thrust, unable to properly kiss because of his motions. It was how each time they made love was. Taekwoon ensured Hongbin was entirely taken care of. 

Blood was smearing between them in the continued thrusts, making it hard for Taekwoon to grasp onto Hongbin, but he made do. The sticky thickness of it only added a pungent smell to their lovemaking, one that Taekwoon had grown accustomed to and it only spurred him on more. 

A sharp gasp left Taekwoon’s mouth and his hips stuttered. 

The pain was near unbearable as it plunged into a deep part of him, the blade almost  _ searing hot _ as it slid back out of his flesh and clattered to the floor. Taekwoon realized that his lung had been pierced in the process and breath was harder to come by even as he continued to move, urged on by Hongbin’s hands, those hips rocking continuously as they both climbed their pleasure to a peak in which their hearts would burst from their chests to be with one another. 

Sirens were nearing their hideout now, though the sounds and sights of it were lost on the two of them as Taekwoon worked through the lack of air to reach an orgasm that was almost soothing. It was pulled from him gently, like plucking the wings off of a butterfly, tender and cautious of breaking everything else if it was done too roughly. And Hongbin’s was much the same, as he kissed Taekwoon languidly. There was an understanding between the two of them, as they released their pleasure into a mess of sweat and blood. The mess was hardly something they were concerned about. 

_ You’ll find me, won’t you? _ Taekwoon would rasp out even as he couldn’t take full lungfuls of air. 

_ Always, baby, always. Just look for me. _ Hongbin whispered back as weakness started settling over him. They were both losing too much blood and it wouldn’t be long. They’d be safe from the persecution of murdering their bandmates, but they’d enter into the new life wondering if they’d happen upon one another again. 

_ I love you. _

_ And I, you. _


End file.
